Au clair de lune
by Tohru-sama
Summary: Cette Histoire se déroule en 1923 à Munich, juste après le film de Fullmetal Alchemist. Alphonse, un adolescent de 13 ans, est porté disparu à la suite d'une mystérieuse balade nocturne. Son grand frère, Edward, et son amie, Noah, essayent en vain de le r


_**Clair de lune**_

Bonjour, c'est Tohru ! Je suis ici pour ma première vraie fanfic (parce qu'il y a eu plusieurs essais avant lol). Alors cette Histoire se déroule en 1923 à Munich, juste après le film de Fullmetal Alchemist. Alphonse, un adolescent de 13 ans, est porté disparu à la suite d'une mystérieuse balade nocturne. Son grand frère, Edward, et son amie, Noah, essayent en vain de le retrouver. C'est alors qu'ils rencontrent quelqu'un qui pourrait les aider… Quand à Alphonse, il n'est pas au bout de ses peines.

Les pensées des personnages sont entre .

Disclaimer : Les personnages de Fullmetal Alchemist sont à Hiromu Arakawa. Je me suis inspirée de EK aussi, mais elle me prête son perso sans problème.

_**Prologue**_

" Cher journal,

J'écris en cette douce nuit de Juin pour relater les évènements qui se sont déroulés depuis mon arrivée dans ce monde, pour faire le point sur mon passé, mon présent, et pour vivre pleinement l'avenir. Cela fait maintenant trois mois que je vis dans ce monde, dans un pays se nommant l'Allemagne, aux côtés de mon frère, à Munich. Nous connaissons des moments difficiles, car apparemment, la guerre vient de se terminer, et le pays n'est pas encore reconstruit... Cela fait deux fois que Ni-san perd son travail, les usines ferment toutes les unes après les autres. Moi, je ne peux pas avoir de vrai métier car je ne suis pas majeur, alors je travaille comme apprenti dans une boulangerie de quartier.

Dans ce monde, les personnes sont des sosies de ceux d'Amestris. La propriétaire de la pension dans laquelle nous vivons, par exemple, est le sosie de Gracia Hugues, la mère de la petite Elysia. Elle est très gentille, et très humaine : quand nous connaissons des moments particulièrement difficiles, elle s'arrange pour que nous puissions payer notre loyer le mois suivant.

Comment évoquer ma nouvelle vie sans parler de Noah, une jeune amie de mon frère. Cette jeune fille a le don de lire l'esprit des gens quand ils dorment, alors elle a monté un stand au carnaval. Mais son travail ne rapporte pas énormément, beaucoup de gens ont du mal à croire aux voyantes. Peut-être est-ce du à sa race, aussi : les Allemands ne sont pas vraiment tolérants. Elle dort dans la chambre qu'occupait Alphonse Heiderich. Je ne connaissais pas ce garçon, et pourtant je sais que c'était quelqu'un de bien. Il n'y a qu'à voir les yeux tristes de Ni-san, ils n'ont plus l'éclat joyeux qu'ils avait autrefois, même lorsqu'il sourit, son visage demeure triste. Ajoutées à cela le décès de notre père et celui de Wrath, morts tout les deux pour que les frères Elric (autrement dit, nous) soyons de nouveau réunis... Pourtant, j'ai l'impression que ces pertes ne seront pas les seules qui se produiront. Ce monde est plein de haine et de gens prêts pour la guerre.

Moi et mon frère dormons donc dans la même chambre, et ce n'est pas pour me déplaire, car à l'origine, si je suis venu dans ce monde, c'est pour ne plus jamais me séparer de lui. Pourtant j'ai l'impression que des fois, Ni-san et Noah devraient dormir dans la même chambre. Il a beau me dire qu'il ne s'est rien passé entre eux, j'ai du mal à y croire. Je vois bien les regards qu'ils s'échangent, et, sans que je sache pourquoi, ça me pince le cœur quand j'y pense.

C'est une belle nuit, idéale pour une balade. Ni-san s'est endormi il y a peu de temps ; je ne vois pas se qu'il y a de mal à sortir pour me changer les idées… cher journal, je vais te laisser sur ces mots, et m'en aller pour quelques minutes me promener..."

Alphonse regarda son frère en souriant tristement. Il éteignit sa lampe de chevet, puis se dirigea vers la porte en prenant soin de ne pas faire de bruit. Il descendit les marches de l'escalier sombre, et sortit du bâtiment.

L'air frais lui caressait le visage, il se sentait libre ainsi dans le silence de la nuit. Jouissant de sa liberté nocturne, il décida de se balader dans le parc du quartier. Il aperçut alors une silhouette qui se dirigeait vers lui ; une femme, où plutôt, une jeune fille : elle ne devait pas avoir plus de 15 ans. Ses cheveux blond lâchés dans le vent lui donnait l'impression de revoir son amie d'enfance, Winry. Elle avait à la main un petit sac noir et doré, qui brillait de milles feux à la lueur du lampadaire au dessous duquel elle se trouvait maintenant immobile. Alphonse hésita. Devait-il l'approcher ? On lui avait toujours dit de ne pas faire confiance à des inconnus, mais cette jeune fille n'avait, à première vue, rien de dangereux. Elle scrutait le ciel les yeux vides, des yeux d'un vert éclatant comme ceux de sa mère. Son apparence le rassurait quelque part, comme si cette jeune fille était vraiment un mélange de sa mère et de Winry. Il se rapprocha d'elle prudemment, mais la jeune fille ne le remarqua même pas. Quand il fut devant elle, elle baissa enfin les yeux sur lui.

« Bonsoir, lui dit-elle avec un grand sourire, excuse-moi, je rêvais.

C'est rien voyons! C'est moi qui suis désolé de vous avoir dérangée dans votre rêverie, lui répondit-il.

A la limite, c'est plutôt bien, vu qu'il commence à se faire tard, dit-elle en jetant un bref coup d'œil à sa montre, je devrais déjà être rentrée... Enfin puisque quelqu'un vient me tenir compagnie, je vais bien rester encore un peu...

Je...enfin vos parents vont s'inquiéter... Je...

Mes parents ? Il n'y a pas à s'embêter pour eux... il ne s'en apercevront même pas... D'ailleurs, je ne les considère pas comme de ma famille... Ma famille se limite à mes deux frères...Tu peux me tutoyer, il semblerait que nous ayons le même âge, où presque...

Si vo...heu...tu veux...Moi, mes parents sont morts tout les deux... J'aimais vraiment ma mère, mais j'ai que très peu connu mon père, alors ma famille se limite à mon frère, mais moi je n'en ai qu'un

Cela rend le lien entre vous encore plus fort...

...sûrement...

Tu n'est pas convaincu ?

Ce n'est pas ça...

Je m'appelle EshiKoha, et toi?

Alphonse...c'est gentil de sa part d'avoir changer de conversation

C'est joli! C'est de quelle origine ?

Heu...je ne sais pas...

Tu n'est pas Allemand, n'est ce pas ?

Non... Je viens de très loin d'ici...

Moi aussi! Mais tu ne me croirais pas si je te disais d'où je venais...

Pareil pour moi, je... »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir : un cri retentit dans le parc, quelques bosquets plus loin. Alphonse se précipita vers l'endroit d'où provenait le cri qui ne cessait d'appeler à l'aide. Lorsqu'il y parvint enfin, il vit un homme d'une trentaine d'années, ventre à terre, baignant dans son propre sang. Il se figea d'horreur sous cette vision dégoûtante. A quelques pas de lui se tenait deux hommes en uniforme noirs, avec chacun un revolver à la main. EshiKoha l'avait suivit, il sentait sa présence à ses côtés. Il tenta de lui attraper la main pour s'enfuir, mais le plus grand des hommes se rapprocha d'eux, et il entendit un vague « Ca alors ! Le fils de ce connard ici ! J'y crois pas ! ». Il pointa son arme sur les deux adolescents, leur demandant de le suivre, mais d'un mouvement expert, la jeune fille sauta dans un arbre afin de ne plus être visible. Comme pour le punir de la fuite d'Eshikoha, l'homme se rapprocha d'Alphonse et lui enfonça le canon froid de son arme dans la tempe. Le jeune garçon grimaça de douleur, et demanda à ce qu'on le relâche. Il n'eut pour toute réponse qu'un « La ferme morveux ! », accompagné d'un coup de poing dans le ventre. Cela eu pour effet de le plier en deux.

Toujours en le menaçant de l'arme, l'homme le plus proche de lui, lui fit traverser le parc, puis le jeta sans ménagement dans une voiture noire garée devant le portail. L'homme prit place à côté de lui, tandis que l'autre s'installait au volant, et démarrait en trombe. Puis on lui donna un grand coup contre la nuque. Le sang coula lentement le long du cou du jeune Elric, tandis qu'il perdait doucement connaissance.

(à suivre...)

Bon Alors c'est fini pour cette fois j'espère que ça vous a plu! Je remercie EK ma Béta lectrice. Je sais c'était un peu court...mais bon ... enfin j'essayerais de faire mieux pour le prochain chapitre ! Merci d'avoir lu ! Si vous avez des choses à dire n'hésitez pas à Rewiever je ferais de mon mieux pour corriger mes défauts !

Allez bizouxxxx !


End file.
